


Dance with me [ F ]

by KatesSweetEscape



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatesSweetEscape/pseuds/KatesSweetEscape
Summary: Your life is shattered into a million little pieces when a chance encounter with a stranger changes your life forever.





	Dance with me [ F ]

 

  * pairing: Shownu X Reader (Gender neutral)
  * genre: Fluff with a hint of Angst
  * word count: 3.6k
  * summary: Your life is shattered into a million little pieces when a chance encounter with a stranger changes your life forever.
  * trigger warning: This story contains hints towards abuse and suicide. If any of these themes are triggering for you please don’t read the following story.
  * cover: Made by me. Picture credit to 1st Look. 
  * song: [“Livin’ it up”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYWL9ClaTm6E&t=MjMzMjMyMzIxOTQxYzU5ZTFkODFiNjZlZmQ5NzM2YjVmYzY3OWJjYix5Rnc3ZUlZMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0q8KHmvuYu3qCm-SRinycA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkates-sweet-escape.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179591154304%2Fdance-with-me-sn-f&m=1) by Monsta X
  * lyrics:  _“ ****I was searching for something that would excite the ordinary everyday. This miracle that we’ve met makes it rain on my parched soul.”_



 

* * *

 

 

_ This isn’t the end of the world. This isn’t the end of the world. This isn’t… _

You kept repeating that thought inside your head over and over and over again like a magic spell that would suddenly turn your life around and make it seem less like a failure. 

But you knew that wouldn’t happen. 

Because in reality there were no magic spells. No time travels. No nothing. 

Instead you had to face the fact that you’d just failed your final exam for the third time, immediately resulting in you getting expelled from Seoul National University. Which meant you’d just wasted three years of your life working relentlessly for a degree you would never be able to get.

Not now. Nor ever. 

You let out a deep sigh as you imagined the disappointed expression on your mother's face who’d always wished for you to become a successful lawyer. She’d told the whole neighborhood about it when you’d gotten into SNU Law school, bragging about how smart you were and how you’d turn your family’s fate around and make them wealthy enough to stop worrying about how to put food on the table for you and your little brother. You’d been a scholarship recipient, defying the odds by being one of the few people in your year to make it into SNU without rich parents and an armada of tutors and teachers stepping on each other just to help you out. 

And you’d been able to maintain your scholarship throughout the past three years. Your grades had been excellent. Your behavior had never been off. Not even once. When everybody had gone out to party you’d stayed home to study, your nose buried in the books until the break of dawn. But all that seemed to be of no use because you failed the final exam. Three times in a row. And you had no idea why. 

You couldn’t even really remember taking it. Everything was a blur. From the moment you got up on exam day until you left the classroom. You couldn’t remember the questions or the answers you’d given. You couldn’t even remember the faces of the students that had taken the exam with you. Not even one. 

And that had been the case every damn time. 

So you haven’t been all that surprised when you’d received the notice from SNU that you’d been expelled due to insufficient academic performance. But opening that letter and looking at the black ink on the white paper that turned your worst fears into reality had still hurt like hell. And it still kind of did.

You looked down towards the big box at your feet that you’d brought with you all the way to the Han River Bridge. You knew what was inside but you were hesitant to open it. You didn’t want to look at all your textbooks, notes and cue cards that you’d put together so carefully over the past three years. Because in the end all that hard work hadn’t paid off. You’d still failed. You’d still let your family down. 

God - You’re father would be furious once you’d go back home to Busan. He’d scream at you, calling you a disgrace before eventually kicking you out. And your mother and little brother would only be able to watch since they knew better then to get involved once he’d gone into full-on rage-mode. And you wouldn’t want them to get involved anyway. You’d always been the protector of your family, taking on your father’s outbursts of anger so that those two wouldn’t have to put up with his temper tantrums. So you were used to it. Used to being called all sorts of names. Used to getting kicked out of your home temporarily. And even used to getting hit once or twice. So it wasn’t anything you couldn't handle.

Yet you already dreaded the day of your return, if you were completely honest. 

You rested your hands on the railing and looked towards the glistening water of Han River. You knew that people were sitting on the shore, drinking beer, chatting away and looking at the beautiful lights on the bridge in awe. But to you the water down below looked like a dark, black hole even though it was illuminated in all sorts of colours. It would be so easy to just climb over the railing and just let yourself fall into this black nothingness. Maybe it would hurt when your body hit the surface of the water. You had read in some newspaper that it was similar to your body hitting concrete. So it would most definitely hurt like hell. But at least the water wouldn’t be cold in this hot summer night.

And then everything would just be over in a split second.

But unfortunately, quitting on life like that wasn't your style. 

You’d always been the stubborn type. The one to fight your way through any situation. No matter how bleak it may seemed. 

You father called it stupidity. Your mother called it bravery.

And you? You didn’t know what you’d call it. 

“Move it!” Your head snapped towards the loud voices that were coming closer. They were accompanied by thumping footsteps that sounded a lot like a large group of people running. And just as you were leaning back slightly they came into view. 

Seven young men were running in your direction. Followed by what looked like a small mob of people dressed like waiters. 

The group of young men that you estimated to be around your age was lead by a guy with silver blondish hair. He wore black dress pants and a grey button down while carrying a blazer in his hand. He was tall and skinny with long legs that seemingly helped him to get ahead. The smile on his face was blindingly bright and he seemed to have the time of his life, judging by the laugh that echoed through the night. 

He was closely followed by someone significantly shorter than him who didn’t look nearly as pleased or amused as the guy with the silver hair.  Instead, he looked rather angry, gritting his teeth as he looked back for a second, the fringe of his purple hair sticking to his forehead. “This was a stupid idea!”

“Kihyun - loosen up a little.” Another tall guy with the face of a model caught up to the two runners that lead the group. His words were barely audible because he heaved like a dying animal as he sped up his steps to catch up to them.

“Less talking - more running.” Two shorter guys with pitch black hair were next in line. One of them had a very unique nose. He was holding the hand of the other guy, who had a ridiculously symmetrical face, practically dragging him along and preventing him from falling several times. 

“Hate to admit it but Changkyun is right.” The blonde guy who was second to last seemed to be jogging instead of running, his blue eyes glistening with amusement. He suddenly turned around to run backwards, taunting his pursuers with an annoying smirk and an offensive hand gesture. It was more than evident that he could have gotten ahead easily. He had massive thighs and was obviously in shape. Running seemed to be a piece of cake for him. Just like for the guy who was running right next to him. 

He had dark brown hair that seemed to have been carefully styled while a black suit was accentuating his height and broader frame. He looked comfortable. Happy almost with the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Running seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary for him. His skin didn’t turn bright red. He was hardly sweating even though it was a hot summer night and his breathing seemed to be very steady. His whole body just screamed  _ athlete _ . The upper two buttons on his shirt were undone, giving you a good look at his toned chest and the bronzed skin while the subtle gold chain around his neck added a nice touch. 

He was handsome. In the classic way. His face was very masculine and well structured with high cheekbones and a strong jawline. But his rather plush lips evened out his harsh facial features, smoothing them over and giving him and almost gentle touch. And his warm, dark brown eyes were… transfixed on you. 

You couldn’t help but stare back at him, completely caught off guard by the way he looked at you. Or rather the way the look in his eyes made you feel. You’d never met him before. He was a complete stranger to you. Yet you felt oddly calm looking into his eyes. The stress and anxieties seemed to just leave your body, taken away by a cleansing wave of comfort and security.

Who the hell was this guy and what on earth…

“YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU THIEVES!” 

You realized that the group was still headed your way. And that they’ve gotten a lot closer to you while you’d been staring into some stranger’s eyes. If you weren’t gonna get out of their way quickly, they’d probably run you over. So you did the first thing you could think of. You took a huge step back and hopped onto the cardboard box that you’d brought with you, just to get out of their way. You weren’t gonna let yourself get stomped to death by a bunch of guys. No way in hell. 

Only seconds later they were passing you by, their laughter now mixing with the sound of the cars that were driving across the bridge. 

They seemed so happy. So carefree. So… unbothered. 

Unlike you.

But they also seemed to be in a lot of trouble, judging by the fact that they were being chased. 

You let out a deep sigh. You’d never gotten into trouble. Not even once. You’d always been cautious. Scared to make a mistake. Scared to do something reckless. You’d always been good. But for what exactly? Your life had turned out this way anyway. You should have gone out. Have fun and make friends instead of keeping to yourself and learning for exams. You should have…

You let out a yelp of surprise as you suddenly felt a hand grab your wrist. Strong fingers were wrapped around it tightly and you could feel the warmth of skin on skin before you were suddenly dragged off your little box and back onto the sidewalk. 

You looked up just to see the smile of the handsome stranger that had been staring at you so intensely just seconds ago. From up close he was almost breathtakingly beautiful, with his almond shaped eyes and his straight and flawless nose. 

When did he stop running? It must have been when your mind had started to wander. Otherwise you would have noticed immediately. 

You tried to take a deep breath to calm down that heavy beating heart of yours but instead of some hot summer night air you seemed to only breathe him in. His cologne had an exquisite smell. It reminded you of leather and fresh cut wood with a hint of flowers. 

Unique. Just like him.  

“Are you ready?”. That’s all he said. Nothing else. No explanation on why he’d suddenly grabbed your wrist. Or why he wanted you to come along. He just stood there on the bridge right next to you, a complete stranger. He was oddly close, only standing inches apart from you while seemingly being absolutely unfazed by the fact that the group of waiters was catching up fast. He acted like he had all the time in the world to wait for your answer.  

But what answer did he expect?! You knew absolutely nothing about him. Not even his name. Why would you even consider- 

“Yes”.

Wait. Did those words really just leave your mouth? Did you really just go insane? Yeah, that was most likely the case judging by the fact that you just... 

He smiled at you and suddenly all the thoughts inside your head went quiet. You knew how stupid it was to trust some random stranger. How dangerous it was to even consider following him. 

Yet you felt like you could follow him anywhere without having to worry about a thing.

How strange. 

“Then let’s go”, he said before he started running again, taking you along to a destination that only he knew.

 

* * *

 

Coming along with that stranger that you now knew as Shownu had been the best decision you’d ever made your entire life. At least that’s what you thought when you were sitting in the booth of some club, surrounded by the guys you knew nothing about except for their names and the fact that they were excellent dancers. Well, you looked towards Kihyun, at least most of them were. 

Your body was buzzing with energy from dancing for the past two hours and your clothes slightly stuck to your skin with sweat. The music was loud enough to almost make you go deaf and the deep base vibrated through your body. It felt like it was making its way straight to your heart, helping it to continue beating despite all the hurt and disappointment you’d felt ever since opening that godforsaken letter.

For the first time since you’d been expelled, it felt like you could breathe again. Like some sort of burden had suddenly been lifted from your chest, allowing you to take one deep breath after the other, pumping oxygen into your lungs while igniting a spark inside you that turned into an all consuming fire of resolve and determination.

Getting expelled wasn’t the end of the world.

Quite the contrary. It was a new beginning. A fresh start that allowed you to finally figure out what you truly wanted to do with your life. It was the key to a future that you would decide on all by yourself, without taking your family into consideration since your father would disown you anyway.

You felt like crying. Not because you felt an all-consuming sadness. But because you felt an overwhelming sense of relief instead.  

All your life you’d been forced onto an already set path. You’d given up on all the sparks of passions you’d felt. You’d given up on friends and hobbies. On love and a social life. Or just on the idea on a life for yourself in general. 

You’d been this empty shell that your parents had used as a puppet to fulfil their own dreams and aspirations instead of taking some time to even ask you once what you wanted to do with your life. They’d used you. Molded you into something you’d never wanted to be, making you lose sight of yourself in the process while justifying their actions under the pretense of doing what was best for you. 

But had all of this really been the best for you? 

When you thought of everything you’d sacrificed and all the times you’d thrown up before taking an exam, you highly doubted that.

“So, are you the next addition to Shownu’s collection of lost souls?” Changkyun’s low voice still sounded so unfamiliar that you could easily hear him over the loud music. He was sitting across from you on the other side of the round table right next to Wonho and Minhyuk. 

Shownu’s collection of what? “Excuse me, but I don’t really get it.” You looked at Shownu in confusion. 

Changkyun shrugged as he grabbed his glass of soju, drinking the last remaining amount of the alcohol in one shot. “Well, he picked all of us up from the street like some stray dogs. Just like he did with you tonight. So we-” 

Jooheon rolled his eyes before he reached across the table and stuffed Changkyun’s mouth with some snacks he’d ordered previously. “Why don’t you just shut up, Mister Theatrical.” Jooheon looked at you and smiled so that his eyes turned into small crescent moons and deep dimples appeared on his face, completely transforming his face. “What Changkyun was trying to say is that we all have our story. So we understand.” 

Okay, now they’d really lost you. “You understand what?”

Hyungwon brushed back some of his hair. “You standing on that bridge.”

Okay, what the hell was going on? “I fear I don’t…”

“Come on.” Shownu suddenly grabbed you hand, forcing you to get out of the booth. “Dance with me.”

“But” you pointed towards your water “I still didn’t get the chance to drink anything and…” You gave up as soon as you noticed that he wasn't listening to you. You just followed him unto the crowded dance floor, his hand still tightly holding yours before he pulled you closer to him.  

Being this close to him was still very new to you even though he’d danced like this with you before. Even when the others were around he’d always made sure to dance with you. Sometimes with your back leaning against his chest or like now with his chest touching yours. He let go of your hand and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you in even closer.

It was obvious that he didn’t give a sh*t about what people thought of him because otherwise he wouldn’t have held you this close in public. And you kind of wished that he’d care a bit more because you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks while you prayed to God that he didn’t feel the loud thumping of your heart against his chest.

Shownu started to move to the music that seemed to be one with his body before he leaned in closer, his lips brushing over your ear before he started to speak softly.  

“I am very sorry about the guys.” His tone was very careful, almost as if he was afraid of your reaction. “They can be a little… blunt sometimes. Especially Changkyun and Hyungwon.” He pulled you even closer, pressing your body flat against his while all his movements came to a halt. “I am really sorry.”

“About what?” You tried to push yourself away a little to take a look at his face but he held you too tight. “I don’t even really know what they were talking about.” 

“About you…” Shownu cleared his throat. “About the fact that you tried to kill yourself.”

His words left you dumbfounded for a second. What? How did they come up with that nonsense? When did you ever…

You couldn’t help but laugh when you finally caught up to things. Gosh, those idiots. “I didn’t try to kill myself.” You chuckled as Shownu suddenly lifted his grip a little to look at you in utter confusion. “Is this some sappy drama? Do all the people go to the Han River Bridge to throw themselves off of it?”

“But you were standing on a box and…”

“Yeah - A box full of things I planned on throwing INTO Han River!” You couldn’t help to smile like an utter idiot. Somehow this was very funny to you. Maybe because of the absurdness of this whole situation. “I never planned on killing myself. Not even for a second.”

“Oh God…” You laughed even more as you saw Shownu’s cheeks turn bright red. “I am such an idiot.”

“Yeah.” You patted his shoulder. “But at least you are a nice idiot who dragged somebody along just because you thought that person was suicidal.” 

Shownu forced a smile, making it look a little odd. “Well… I am the type of guy that can’t leave people alone that seem to have a hard time.” He nodded towards the table, his awkward smile tuning into an honest and warm one. “That’s how I ended up with those dorks.” He looked you straight in the eye. “They’ll tell you their stories one day. When they are ready.”

God, what was it with his eyes that made you feel so at ease while your heart started beating even faster?!

“You make it sound like I’ll be around for a long time.” 

He nodded slowly. “I’d like that.” He suddenly broke eye contact, looking around instead. “Well only if you’d want to. I mean I forced you along so I-”

You had no idea what gave you the courage to grab him by the collar of his shirt before pulling him in for a kiss. Him, a complete stranger you knew nothing of but his name, his kind and big heart and the fact that you felt so safe with him that you’d follow him anywhere if he’d just ask. 

His lips felt incredibly soft and you felt his warmth all over as he pulled you in as close as he could, not leaving any room between his body and yours. 

When he kissed you back you just knew that this was your new beginning. 

He felt like warmth and home. Like security and understanding. 

But he tasted like vodka, energy drinks and endless possibilities. 

And you were addicted immediately.

When you let go of him you were out of breath. You felt your blood rushing through your body while feeling a little light-headed. But you weren’t afraid. Not even concerned. 

You knew this was where your life would start to feel like yours again. And even if there wasn’t any magic in this world, this moment kind of felt like it. 

So instead of answering, you wrapped your arms around Shownu’s neck and kissed him again. Because something told you, that you’d really be around for a very long time.  


End file.
